


Here Comes The Bride

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica hadn't asked to be forced into an arranged marriage, but it seems that fate had different plans.   When Pacifica's parents run out of money, they have no choice but to marry their only daughter off to one of their greatest enemies, Dipper Pines.    But something happens during the wedding rehearsal that completely changes everything and turns their lives upside down and completely changes everything.





	

The butterfly, such a detailed creature. It fascinated Dipper in many ways, it's colorful hues and details attracted him to it. 

   The delicate swirls on it's wings, oh they were so much fun for him to draw! If he could he would paint the day away, but alas, today he could not do that.

   Today was the wedding rehearsal for his arranged marriage to none other than Pacifica Northwest, the daughter of the once wealthiest family in the small, eerie town of Gravity Falls.

  The Northwest's had lost all their money after they were found guilty of fraud, but had somehow managed to stay in their house.

  Dipper's Grunkle Stan was rich, very rich. Preston Northwest had made a deal with Stanley, and the deal was that in return for their wealth, the Pines would get the upper class treatment they deserved.

  At first Stan refused, saying he wouldn't do it. But he soon fell into the temptation of being well known across the town and being more respected, leading him to agree to Preston's deal.

   Pacifica and Dipper were to be married on October 15, a Saturday.

   Dipper's Grunkle Stan was full of joy and whirl he wouldn't admit it, so was his Great Uncle Ford.

  Pacifica's parents were full of remorse of having to marry their daughter to someone as filthy as the Pines family, she deserved better but under the circumstances, this was the only marriage that would bring them their wealth.

   Dipper wasn't too fond of the idea either, going as far as saying he would rather run away than marry the bratty Northwest girl. He quickly changed his mind when his Grunkle Stan threatened him and decided to be quiet and just sulk around the house.

  Mabel had been married off to a gentleman named Bill, and that had been a happy union due to the fact that both had fallen in love with each other before they were arranged to be married.

  Mabel could only watch as her brother sulked around the Mystery Shack, glaring at Stan's back every time he wasn't looking in Dipper's direction.

  Bill watched in amusement and pulled Mabel aside one day, suppressing a laugh.

  "What's up with Pine Tree?"

  Mabel sighed. "He's mad about being arranged to marry Pacifica."

   Bill raised a brow. "Pacifica? Who's that?"

  Mabel rolled her eyes. "She's about my height, wears an insane amount of petticoats and her hair is bleach blonde, that Pacifica."

  "Ooh, Llama!"

  Mabel looked at him with a confused expression, making Bill make the same expression.

  "What?"

   "Why in the world would she be a Llama?"

   "Because her hair makes her face resemble a llama!"

  Mabel burst out laughing and Bill remained there, confused. 

  "What did I do? I just stated the truth!"

  Mabel finally stopped laughing and shook her head.

  "Anyways, that's the girl."

  "Oh. Poor Pine Tree, being married to the Llama."

  Mabel sighed. "Can't do anything about it though, what's arranged is arranged. The wedding rehearsal is in a few days and Dipper's been locked in his room more."

  Bill shrugged. "If it worked out for us, then it'll work out for him."

  "There's a difference between a you and him, Bill."

  "He'll be fine."

  Dipper spent his days locked in his room, and Pacifica did the same.

  She would stare at herself in the mirror for long periods of time, not being able to imaging herself as a bride. It was just, weird to think about.

   Both were angry about the whole ordeal and didn't want to, but Pacifica was more scared than angry.

  Point was that they didn't want to be married but they were being forced to against their will. There was nothing they could do about it, they could only wait for the wedding rehearsal, where they would finally meet in person. 

   Oh the joy.  
______________________________  
   (Eyyyy, here's something new, dipifica! Wow XD and of course there's some mabill here and there but it'll be mostly dipifica. Soooo here's my take on a Gravity Falls Corpse Bride AU,  hope you like it! Peace out. ✌

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this 'cause Halloween is just around the corner soooo enjoy!


End file.
